


ART for: New Beginning

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [45]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: AU of 4x15 where Killer Frost stops the bomb with her cold powers.Barry watches Frost strain to use all the power she has to stop the bomb from unleashing its destruction. As time returns back to normal, Barry is relieved that the nuclear bomb is no longer a threat. But the relief is short-lived when he realizes Frost is missing. And that means Caitlin is gone too.





	ART for: New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dk323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720912) by [dk323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323). 




End file.
